


Crown of Clowns

by WhedonFanGirl (arewehipsterorarewefandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Explicit, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewehipsterorarewefandom/pseuds/WhedonFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah I feel I'm watered down<br/>Whenever he's around<br/>I put on the crown of clowns<br/>And melt slowly to the ground"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Clowns

_Yeah I feel I'm watered down_

_Whenever he's around_

_I put on the crown of clowns_

_And melt slowly to the ground_

 

It’s been days since you’ve slept. You tell yourself it’s not on purpose but it’s been getting harder to lie. Every time Karkat or Dave corner you and tell you to take it easy, you wave them off.

      R314X K4AR13S

      DONT WORRY 4BOUT 1T COOLK1D

How can you sleep when your dreams are vivid, garish purple and you are blinded by the taste of Faygo?

 

_Yeah I feel it coming on_

_When I've been static for too long_

 

You’re here again. No matter how hard you try to ignore the pull, you always find yourself creeping through the endless hallways. It’s been a week. Longer than the last time, but not by much.

 

_And an explosion comes in time_

_Before I go and cross the line_

You hesitate in the doorway. Reaching into your Sylladex, you pull out your cane and crouch into a defensive position.

Too late.

 

_They say you used to be so kind_

 

      well if it isn’t my miracle sis

      COME BACK FOR SOME MORE?

 

_I never knew you had such a dirty mind_

There’s a hand around your mouth and another around your wrist, twisting your hand and forcing you to drop your cane.

      we won’t be needing this now

      WILL WE?

His breath is hot and sweet, ghosting over your cheek. He releases your wrist and slides his hand to the front of your pants, pressing himself against your back.

      why else would you be here?

 

_Well, I went to the doctors believing_

_The devil had control over me_

 

You curse, throwing your head back as hard as you can. He stumbles as you spin out of his grip and shove him towards the wall. Another step and you have his hands pinned above his head. He grins.

 

_I was finding it hard to breath and_

_Finding it hard to fight the feeling_

 

      1M NOT H3R3 FOR TH4T

You’re panting now, a fact which somewhat dampens the effect of your denial.

      OF COURSE NOT

      what would an innocent young troll like yourself

      BE DOING WITH THE LIKES OF ME?

He leans closer to you and stretches his arms upwards, testing your strength. Even on your toes, he has at least a foot on you and his hands slip out of yours with almost no effort. He reaches out and weaves the fingers of one hand into your hair.

      so what do you

      MOTHERFUCKING WANT

      from me?

It’s his smile that does it.

 

_When my heart just burst like a glass balloon_

 

With a snarl, you slam your lips into his. You can still taste his gogdamn grin. His fingers tighten in your hair as he pushes his tongue against your mouth.

 

_I let it fly too high_

 

You try to pull away but he yanks on your hair and you gasp in pain.

 

_And it shattered too soon_

 

His tongue is in your mouth and the rush of grape-purple makes your head spin.

 

_I was the wrong damn girl in the wrong damn room_

 

You part your lips a bit more, allowing him further entry. When he thrusts his tongue eagerly against yours, you bite down.

 

_I broke my glass balloon_

_I let go of my glass balloon_

 

 --

 

_They call him Hermit the Frog_

_He's looking for a dog_

 

With a yell, you push her away.

      WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL

      was that for?

 

_Did you find your bitch in me_

 

You turn to spit purple blood onto the floor. She glares at you like you’re the one who almost fucking bit her tongue off.

      1 S41D 1M NOT H3R3 FOR TH4T

You laugh, wiping your mouth with one hand.

 

_Oh you're abominable socially_

 

      YOU’RE THE ONE

      who up and kissed me

She sighs, looking away and leaning against the wall.

 

_You're just a little bit too much like me_

 

     1 KNOW

 

_She says you used to be so kind_

_Well baby I give you your dirty mind_

 

She says something so quiet you can’t make out the words.

      WHAT WAS THAT?

      speak up sis

She turns to face you, an unrecognizable expression on her face.

      YOU D1DNT US3 TO B3 L1KE TH1S

You laugh and take a few lazy steps towards her. She tenses.

 

_Well I, I wanna tell you a secret_

      I HATE TO TELL YOU THIS

Another step.

 

_You can take your double standard love and keep it_

 

      But you’ve always been

      LIKE THIS

 

_I can't help the devil likes to make my heart a double bed_

 

She pushes herself away from the wall, eyes narrowing.

      WH4T TH3 FUCK 1S TH4T SUPPOS3D TO M34N?

 

_And I can't help he sometimes like to come and rest his little head_

 

Another step and you’re just inches from her. You study her for a moment, taking in the anger and confusion in her face. It would be so easy to let it go. To kiss her and fuck her and never tell her. But you can’t. You always have to twist the knife. That’s what kismesises are for, right?

      i may have killed a few trolls

      BUT YOU’RE THE CRUEL ONE

      you manipulate everyone around you

      TO GET WHAT YOU WANT

You watch her eyes widen before you lean close and whisper in her ear.

      i may be the killer

      BUT YOU’RE THE MONSTER

 

_When my heart just burst like a glass balloon_

 

Her face contorts and she launches herself at you with a scream.

 

_I let it fly too high_

 

You let her knock you to the floor but catch her wrists as she squirms and tries to scratch at your face.

 

_And it shattered too soon_

 

With another laugh you roll over, flipping her onto her back and positioning yourself on top of her.

 

_I was the wrong damn girl in the wrong damn room_

 

This time it’s you who lean in for a kiss, letting her bite and tear at your lips. You grind down against her hips and she moans, digging her nails into your back.

 

_I broke my glass balloon_

_I let go of my glass balloon_

 

 --

 

_Oh my heart just burst like a glass balloon_

 

Much later, when your clothes are flung about the room and you lie bleeding and panting on the floor, you’ll tell yourself that you’re never coming back here.

 

_We let them fly too high and they shattered too soon_

 

You think to yourself that if you had any kindness left in you, you would lock your door and never let her in again.

 

_Are we the wrong damn people in the wrong damn room_

 

But you’ve never been a good liar.

 

_We broke our glass balloons_

_Let go of my glass balloon_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So if you're reading this then you got to the end! : D Thank you for reading this, my first (halfway decent) fanfiction ever. I would love to get any comments or criticism that you might have. Thanks again!
> 
> WhedonFanGirl


End file.
